Cannabis is a genus of flowering plants that includes at least three species, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis as determined by plant phenotypes and secondary metabolite profiles. Hemp, also known as industrial hemp, is a type of cannabis plant grown specifically for the industrial uses of its derived products. In the United States, Cannabis is classified as hemp if it accumulates no more than three-tenths of one percent (i.e., 0.3%) concentration of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) at harvest maturity. Hemp plants can also accumulate high levels of cannabidiol (CBD), which is used in a variety of consumer goods, including food, drinks, dietary supplements and cosmetics.
Hemp production however, remains challenging for farmers. The presence of a single male flower in a hemp field can ruin an entire crop by fertilizing the valuable female flowers. Large scale hemp grows also requires hemp varieties with uniform grows to avoid early or late maturation of a significant portion of the crop. Feminized seeds for high CBD producing lines with resistance to common pests are highly desirable, but not yet widely available.
There remains a need for new hemp varieties to meet the growing demand for fiber and CBD-based products.